Diskussion:Life's too short to even care at all.../@comment-5069879-20120725152241
Anmerkung: Handlunszeit: 3. Staffel, ca. einen Monat nach "Choke" Blaine und Kurt sind zusammen, Kurt hat aber nie die Schule gewechselt, weil Karofsky der Schule verwiesen und auch nicht wieder aufgenommen wurde. Der Kuss und die Morddrohung von Karofsky haben statt gefunden, danach ist er nicht wieder aufgetaucht.Blaine kam zurück in sein zimmer, wo Kurt auf seinem Bett saß und in Gedanken versunken zu sein schien.„Kurt, Schatz, möchtest du auch was trinken?”, fragte Blaine und berührte Kurt leicht am Rücken. Dieser zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum, schien sich jedoch zu entspannen, als er Blaine sah.„Nein, danke...”, sagte er leise.Blaine sah Kurt für einen Moment etwas irritiert an, dachte dann jedoch nicht weiter darüber nach und schenkte sich ein Glas Wasser ein. Nachdem er einen Schluck getrunken hatte, legte er sich neben Kurt aufs Bett und nahm ihn in den Arm. Kurt schien etwas angespannt zu sein, was sich jedoch offensichtlich darauf zurückführen ließ, dass er immernoch auf eine Antwort der NYADA wartete, über einen Monat nach seiner phänomenalem Audition vor Carmen Tibideaux. Er kuschelte sich an Kurt und wollte ihm einen Kuss geben, da er vorher noch keine Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hatte.Doch Kurt sah ihn ängstlich an und drehte den Kopf weg.„Kurt, ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?”, fragte Blaine besorgt.Kurt schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.„Kurt, rede mit mir, was ist los?”, fragte Blaine, inzwischen mehr als nur leicht besorgt.Er sah Kurt erwartungsvoll an, als dieser auf einmal anfing zu weinen. Schockiert sah Blaine das Häufchen elend in seinem Arm an. Was war nur mit seinem immer fröhlichen, lachenden Kurt geschehen? „Schatz, bitte rede mit mir!”, sagte Blaine flehentlich.„K-Karofsky...”, presste Kurt hervor.Blaine spürte die Wut in sich aufsteigen, die er immer empfand, wenn dieser Name auch nur erwähnt wurde. Dieser Typ hatte seinem Kurt das Leben jahrelang zur Hölle gemacht, war deswegen von der Schule verwiesen worden und jetzt hatte er es wieder geschafft, Kurt zum Weinen zu bringen? Er versuchte, seine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen, um Kurt nicht noch mehr aufzuregen.Er sah Kurt einfach nur ruhig und aufmerksam an, während er ihm beruhigend über den Rücken strich, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass er zuhören würde. Nach einiger Zeit begann Kurt zu sprechen.„Als ich Gestern nach Hause gefahren bin... Musste ich noch tanken. An der Tankstelle hab ich ihn dann getroffen. Ich hab... Versucht Small Talk zu machen, damit er nicht irgendwas... Wie früher sagt. Er hat jedoch nicht geantwortet und so hab ich den Versuch relativ bald aufgegeben. Er war vor mir dran, bezahlte an der Kasse und ging dann, ohne ein Wort, hinaus. Als er endlich weg war, konnte ich wieder durchatmen und als ich selbst bezahlt hatte, bin ich auch raus... Ich stieg in meinen Wagen und wollte grade losfahren, da”, er schluckte schwer, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten und sprach dann mit zitternder Stimme weiter, „da stieg er in meinen Wagen ein. Er zwang mich, loszufahren und sagte mir, wo ich langfahren sollte. ” Blaine sah Kurt besorgt und aufgebracht an, versuchte jedoch, seine Wut weiterhin unter Kontrolle zu halten, um Kurt nicht noch mehr aufzuregen.„Als er... Mir befahl, anzuhalten, waren wir vor einer Gasse. Er stieg aus, zog mich aus dem Auto und stieß mich in eine Ecke. Dann fing er an, mich anzufassen und ich- ich hab geschrien und ihn angefleht, aufzuhören, aber es war ihm egal... Er hat einfach weiter gemacht...”Die Erinnerung hervorzuholen schien Kurt sehr zu erschüttern, denn er musste offensichtlich Tränen zurückhalten. Blaine wusste nicht, ob er mit Kurt weinen, weil er ihm so wahnsinnig leid tat oder explodieren sollte. Wenn er diesen Karofsky in die Finger kriegen würde...Doch er hatte keine Zeit, den Gedanken zu beenden, denn Kurt begann wieder zu sprechen. „Ich war so verzweifelt und wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte... Und dann... Hab ich eine Metallstange auf dem Boden gesehen... Damit... Hab ich ihn niedergeschlagen und bin abgehauen...”Kurt sah jetzt nicht mehr nur verängstigt aus, sondern... Schuldbewusst. Schuldbewusst?„Kurt, es muss dir überhaupt nichts leid tun! Dieser... Dieser Typ hat gar nichts anderes verdient! Ich bin so froh, dass dir nicht noch mehr passiert ist!”„Aber ich habe jemanden verletzt... Und das mit voller Absicht”, sagte Kurt mit dünner Stimme.Blaine sah ihn liebevoll und auch etwas besorgt an. „Kurt, das war Notwehr! Du hast das Recht, dich zu verteidigen, wenn dir... So etwas passiert! Bitte mach dich deswegen nicht fertig! Du hast nichts falsches getan und musst dich schon gar nicht dafür schämen, dass du ihm aus eigener Kraft entkommen konntest! Du bist unglaublich stark, Kurt. Du bist tapfer, du hast so viel durchgemacht und trotzdem siehst du immer noch das Gute in den Menschen. Und das ist toll, wirklich! Das Problem ist nur, dass Karofsky keine guten Eigenschaften hat! Wer weiß, was er noch alles gemacht hätte... Ich mag gar nicht dran denken! Wir müssen Morgen zur Polizei gehen, sonst wird er niemals aufhören!”Kurt sah ihn unsicher an.„Aber ich hab doch-”„Kurt, es ist völlig richtig, dass du dich verteidigt hast. Ich komme gerne mit, wenn du nicht alleine zur Polizei gehen willst, aber ich muss darauf bestehen, dass diese... Sache... Der Polizei gemeldet wird. Wenn du ihn anzeigst, kannst du eine einstweilige Verfügung gegen ihn erwirken, dann darf er sich nie wieder in deiner Nähe aufhalten und du kannst aufhören, dir immer, wo du auch bist, Sorgen zu machen. Bitte versprich es mir, Kurt.”Kurt nickte leicht.„Gut.” Blaine lächelte ihn an.„Und Kurt, ich stehe immer hinter die. Bei allem, was du tust. Ich werde dich niemals verlassen!”Kurt strahlte ihn an.„Und jetzt reden wir bitte über was anderes. Life's too short to even care at all!”